


Sugar Sugar (Aw, Honey Honey)

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: An Impatient Little Shit, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Eren Is a Little Shit, Happy birthday Jay!, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar daddy!Levi, sugar baby!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren just wants a treat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinklebert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinklebert/gifts), [erenfuckinjaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Jay!! I hope you have the best day filled with light and love! You deserve the best! I hope you enjoy your present!! Don't worry, there's more on the way!  
> Part two coming soon!

Eren loved to watch Levi from bed while he dressed for work. He loved seeing him in his expertly tailored Italian suits that cost about as much as a used car. The fit of his pants always hugged his ass so deliciously that Eren was left licking his lips, hating that Levi would be leaving soon.

He loved to watch Levi tuck in his shirt, smoothing the fabric across his chest. Levi always teased, his fingers brushing over his covered nipples, his eyes locked with Eren’s. He smirked as lust lit Eren’s sea-green gaze with hungry flames, but after straightening his tie and giving Eren a final kiss he would be gone.

Eren would try to fall asleep again, left alone with thoughts that burned him from the inside out. Tossing and turning, he would wait. 

Most days Eren could be a good boy and wait for Levi to return home. He would find other ways to distract himself; maybe do some online shopping with the credit cards Levi had left him, or organize his designer clothes and shoes in his many closets. But some days--like today--Eren was too impatient.

His cock pulsed and ached until he felt crazy, his hand wrapping around himself to give a few slow tugs. Eren whined and moaned as he bucked into his fist, shivering when he felt the precome dribbling down his fingers. He thought about Levi jerking him senseless, about being fingered open and fucked into the mattress. Eren’s head spun when he recalled memories of Levi filling him to the brim, of cumming inside him so deep he thought he might pass out from the ecstasy.

Eren was getting closer and closer to toppling over the edge, but stopped suddenly when he thought about something a little  _ more. _ Something that both he and Levi could benefit from. A way to thank Levi. A way to please him.

Eren smirked to himself.

For the next several hours, Eren pampered and prepped himself. He bathed in rose-scented bubbles, scrubbed every inch of himself until his sun-kissed skin stung red, though none of it felt as good as when Levi did it.

Levi’s hands were magic, massaging all the right spots as he cleaned Eren’s body with so much focus. His hands would roam lower and lower until they found Eren’s ass, his cock, stroking and teasing until Eren was begging for more. More.  _ Fuck, Levi, more. _

Eren shook himself and drained the bathtub, stepping out to dry himself off and dress in a sheer black robe. Levi had bought it for him during their trip to Paris last year. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but Eren loved the look of unadulterated thirst in Levi’s eyes when he wore it.

After putting on some bright red lipstick, Eren made his way back into the bedroom to retrieve a small box from the dresser then make himself comfortable on the bed. He took out the medium, pink crystal butt plug, lubing it up before he gently began working the toy into his entrance. Taking deep breaths between needy whines, Eren sighed in relief once the crystal was seated deep within him and finally relaxed back into the mattress.

Though it had only been three and a half hours since Levi had left for work, Eren could hear the unmistakable click of the door opening. When he looked over, blushing and breathless, Levi stood before him.

“Well, well,” Levi purred lowly, a smug smile lighting up his eyes. “What do we have here? You just couldn’t keep your hand to yourself, could you, brat?”

Eren moaned in response, shifting on the bed to show off his pretty plugged ass. “I wanted to be ready for you, daddy.”

Levi hummed, walking over to Eren. With a steady hand, he pulled out the toy only to push it back in as deeply as it could go, drinking up the keening sounds Eren was making. “You seem more than ready, love. I’m assuming you’re expecting a treat?”

Eren pressed his chest down onto the bed, angling his hips upward to give Levi the best view. He turned slightly to look at Levi over his shoulder, his eyes bathed in lust.

“Please, daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND AND FAVORITE PERSON EVER!! DAKS, YOU ARE SO STRONG, BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, KIND, UNDERSTANDING, AND LOVELY!! I'M SO HAPPY THAT WE MET AND BECAME BEST FRIENDS! YOU'RE LIKE THE SISTER I NEVER REALLY HAD, AND I'M SO BLESSED TO HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE!! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! <3

Eren felt a shudder ripple down his spine, his limbs spasming as his body was wracked with pleasure. Levi had long since tossed away the crystal buttplug, replacing it with his lubed fingers. He was still dressed in his Italian suit, steely eyes burning with lust.

“Daddy,” Eren whined and thrust his hips back against Levi’s hand, earning a hard smack on his ass. “Daddy, I’m such a good boy for you. I want a treat. Just fuck me!”

Levi tsked at Eren’s desperate begging. “Sounds to me like we need to work on your manners more, baby. You didn’t even say please.”

Eren whimpered, shame creeping into his bones. “I’m sorry, daddy. Please.  _ Please _ fuck me, daddy. I need your cock so bad. Please.”

Fondness flooded Levi’s body and his lips spread in a soft smile. “Good boy, Eren.  _ Such _ a good boy.” His hands came to settle gently on Eren’s ass. He caressed the flushed skin and spread his cheeks apart to leave a loving kiss on his entrance.

Eren keened and leaned heavy on his elbows, bucking his hips back against Levi’s face. “Daddy…”

“Shh,” Levi hushed, licking a warm stripe from Eren’s balls to tease his hole. “Relax, baby. Just relax and let daddy take care of you.”

Eren cried out when Levi suddenly plunged his tongue in, thrusting backward mindlessly in attempt to take him deeper. “Daddy, that feels so good! So so so good,” he babbled, shivering at every lick and suck and slurp.

Levi almost smiled at all the sounds Eren was making, at his mindless rambling, at his desperation. He would never be able to get used to Eren like this, writhing against his tongue and practically yelling for more. But it still didn’t feel like enough. He wanted to drive Eren insane, wanted him mindless while he fucked him hard enough to make the bed shake. With one last kiss to Eren’s hole, Levi pulled away and basked in the mess he had already made of Eren.

“Daddy, no,” Eren sobbed, looking over his shoulder to show Levi the need in his eyes, the tears on his cheeks. “Daddy, please come back. I need you. I need you so bad. Please, daddy. I’m your good boy. Please.”

Levi never looked away as he slowly stripped off his pants and briefs, relief sending shudders down his spine now that his cock was finally free. “You want my cock, baby?” He smirked devilishly when Eren nodded, pulling his cheeks apart to show off his pretty hole. Levi grabbed the lube and slathered it on his cock, giving a few slow tugs with a rumbling moan. “Use your words.”

“Yes! Yes, daddy, I need it! I need your cock right now, daddy! Please!”

“Good boy.”

Without any more hesitation, Levi thrust forward to plunge himself in deep. He lived for Eren’s screams of pleasure, for the way he tried to take more. Levi tangled a hand in Eren’s hair and pulled him up against his chest, wrapping a hand around his cock to jerk him in tandem. He angled his hips just right to pound against Eren’s prostate and smirked in delight when Eren melted against him, his mouth wide in a silent scream. 

“You don’t have to wait to come this time, Eren,” Levi purred against his ear when he felt Eren begin to clench around him. “You’re doing so good, baby. Go ahead. Come for me.”

“Da--Daddy!” Eren cried as he gave in. He screamed as his orgasm rushed through him, his come painting the sheets beneath him. His head fell back against Levi’s shoulder, but he kept himself upright and circled his hips to bring Levi over the edge with him.

With a grunt, Levi spilled every bit of himself into Eren with stuttering thrusts. He dotted Eren’s shoulders with lazy kisses while he milked himself dry, pulled out and laid Eren down beneath him so that he could watch his come drip from Eren’s ass. 

“Daddy,” Eren whispered with a blissful smile. “Welcome home.”

Levi slowly pulled his eyes back to Eren’s and smiled fondly as he laid down beside him. “Thank you, baby,” he murmured huskily. “It’s good to be back.”


End file.
